Rememberance Day
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: When the Blade Breakers are in Europe and its Rememberance Day. And what happens through out that day. Will Tyson actually be serious about something other than Beyblading???R


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my idea's.  
  
K.K: This story is done in remembrance of all the soldiers that died in World War 2.  
  
*Guardian pops out of no where*  
  
Guardian: A day before my birthday to!  
  
K.K: You weren't even born when WW2 ended!  
  
Guardian: Your point  
  
K.K: -_-; *Sweatdrop* You aren't even part of this story!!  
  
Guardian: Two minutes of silence please, and your point is??  
  
K.K: But.  
  
Guardian: HUSH  
  
K.K: But.  
  
Guardian: Must you be so annoying??? Now Shut Up!! And lets remember all the people who died.  
  
K.K: Fine but after ohh.  
  
Guardian: SHUT UP  
  
K.K: Okay  
  
Remembrance Day November 11th  
  
"Its time to go," Rei called out to his team mates. "Just a minute we have to finish up with Tyson," Max replied. "Scissors!!" "Here." "Wait. NO. MMPH." Rei shook his head.  
  
*Flash Back* -Last Year  
  
"You guys why is everyone being so quiet???" Tyson yelled. People glared at him. "Hello??" "Tyson shut up and sit down," Max said discreetly. "Why?" "It's a moment of silence. You know for all the people that lost their lives in the war." "Oh sorry," Tyson squeaked. His team face faulted.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
When Tyson and the others came around the corner they were dressed in their best suits. And this year the Blade Breakers decided to try something different this year to keep Tyson quiet.they duct taped him from head to toe. (A/N: Duct taped him all the way around his head. Not just a few strips of tape across his mouth, that's way to easy to get out of. Thanks a lot Guardian. -_-*)(Guardians note: Well you ripped out three pieces of my hair when you did it to me!!) And they tied his hands behind his back so he couldn't get the tape off.  
  
When they arrived at the Remembrance Hall, the team walked slowly trying to avoid the angry glares of the people who remembered them from the previous year. "OH NOT HIM AGAIN," the minister cried. "Its ok," Rei said as he moved aside so the now crying minister could see Tyson. "He'll be very quiet this year." "You promise," the minister asked. "Yep, we even brought extra tape incase he did manage to get loose," Kenny reassured the minister. "Thank You."  
  
A few minutes later the minister started, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to remember the many lives lost due to the result of WW2." After the minister talked for a few minutes the band started. After that Kenny walked up on stage and over to the microphone:  
  
In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
  
Between the crosses, row on row  
  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
  
Scarce heard amid the guns below. We are the Dead. Short days ago  
  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
  
In Flanders fields. Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
  
To you from failing hands we throw  
  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
  
If ye break faith with us who die  
  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
  
In Flanders fields. The audience applauded. Then Kenny bowed and walked off to his seat.  
  
"Now may we please have two minutes of silence." Everyone went quiet.  
  
Two minutes later "Thank you for your time today," the minister said. "Wow that was really educational," Tyson stated. His team mates face faulted. "What did I say?" he asked. "Kenny you did so good when you were up there," Rei complemented. "You were fine, Kenny," Kai replied. "Wait a second, who untied and untapped Tyson??" Max asked. "I got myself out, when Kenny was on stage," proudly called out Tyson.(A/N: -_-; *Sweatdrop*Just like me) "Can we go to Flanders Fields?" Tyson asked. His teammates face faulted. "Wha." they gagged. "Tyson you want to go to Flanders Fields??" questioned Kenny. "Is there something wrong with that??" asked Tyson. "No, its just that I didn't expect you to ask that," answered Kenny. "Lets do it," Kai suggested. "O-ok."  
  
About half an hour later "So all these people died?" asked Tyson. "Every last one of them," Rei sighed. "There's hundreds of them," whimpered Tyson. "Now you know why we want to remember," Kai stated. "I know now," Tyson sniffed just about ready to cry, "We must remember."  
  
The End  
  
K.K: Read and review Guardian: I thought I was going to get it?? K.K: Oh Yeah Guardian: So how am I going to get it?? *K.K Gets a water balloon and throws it at Guardian* Guardian: AHHHH WET K.K: Bye got to run *Guardian chases after K.K* K.K: AHHHHHHHH 


End file.
